The primary objective of this continuing project is to provide confirmatory data via DNA fingerprinting for biochemical procedures used to genetically monitor up to approximately 400 inbred, recombinant inbred and congenic rodents per year. These rodents are received, for the most part, from the NIH Animal Genetic Resource (NIHAGR). The DNA based analysis has been progressing towards standardization by establishing reference profiles and stockpiling tails, livers, and extracted, purified DNA of all unique strains. This provides a source bank for investigators (including those involved in embryocryopreservation at NIH) who wish to compare the genetics of the current generation of inbreeding with its descendants. We have also initiated a comparative genetic analysis of various pig strains commonly used in research.